The Lucy Diaries
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: The is the follow story to my Harry Potter fanfiction "Let it go" Lucy is now an official member of the Magical community and must now aid her cousin Harry through the torture that is his Fifth year at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is my darlings the first chapter of the sequel to Let it Go! I am so excited to be working on this and I really hope you enjoy!**

(_August 2__nd__ 10:00 pm) _

Lucy settled into her worn couch with her new novel which Anton had sent her from Bulgaria. Rocky, her one year old English bulldog leaned his slobbery face on the cushion and looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. "No." she said firmly, he nuzzled her hand with his large wet nose, "No, you know you're not allowed on the couch." Lucy scolded. She had gotten Rocky from a shelter outside Chelsea after become a legal magical citizen.

The mass of wrinkles moaned and grunted, "Oh" she closed the book. "Come on." She covered the seat with a stained blanket and patted the couch, which he quickly accommodated after struggling to lift himself onto the seat. "There you go." She scratched behind his ears as he leaned against her and panted happily. "I go for a guard dog and I get a big softy." She muttered.

A loud knocking shook her door, "Well now who could that be?" she thought out loud as stood, Rocky waddled behind her as she opened the door a crack, "Hello?" she eyed the man in front of her, he was tall with browning blonder hair and ragged robes, "Are you Lucy Dursley?" he asked, she opened the door a bit wider, "Yes." She replied.

"There has been a situation at your parent's house and your presence has been requested by Harry." The man explained, "And you are?" she asked skeptically, "ah yes how rude of me, Remus Lupin." He outstretched his hand. "Oh, you're the one Harry was telling me about." She nodded, "Is Harry okay?"

"Harry is fine, but you must come quickly." He ushered her out, "Oh wait" she said suddenly and reenter the house and returned with Rocky on a thick Black Leash, "I don't quite trust him in the house alone yet." She explained, "Okay, but you'll have to hold him on the way." He shrugged.

Lucy struggled to lift the forty something pound Bulldog as they apperated with a crack in front on the Dursley house. Lucy set Rocky down and the canine instantly lay on the ground and whimpered. "I know big guy I don't like it much either." Lucy sympathized and nudged the dog onto his feet. They walked up to the front door and Lucy rang the door bell.

opened the door and smiled, "Lucy, what a nice surprise." She opened the door, "I suppose you're here because of the incident." Petunia sighed, eyeing Remus with barely hidden contempt, "I knew that boy would be trouble" she muttered out of ear shot.

"Where is Harry? And what happened?" Lucy asked, Petunia was eyeing Rocky who licked his lips and panted heavily, "Your cousin is in his room and Dudley is at the Hospital." Petunia explained. "Oh my god, Is he okay?" Lucy asked in shock, "yes he's just stunned it think, anyway it doesn't matter now Harry has been expelled from that school and that's the end of the matter." Petunia said firmly.

"You brother and cousin was attacked by a Dementor, I'll explain what that is later, and Harry will go to trial." Lupin explained.

"Trail?! That's mad." Lucy protested, "He was the one attacked why is he being punished?!"

"He performed Magic in the presence of a Muggle." Lupin said

"But he was protecting Dudley, doesn't that count for anything?" Rocky growled sensing his mistress's distress.

"Harry will be able to present his defense at the trial, but for now we must take him to his Godfather" Lupin soothed, "go ahead, take him." Petunia waved her hand, "Mum please." Lucy sighed, she had resigned to the fact that her aunt and her cousin would never get along but she could still hope.

"I'll go get him. Just up the stairs am right?" Lupin pointed up the stairs, "Yes."

As he went to collect Harry, Lucy reached down to scratch behind Rocky's ears "good dog."

"So this is your form of protection?" Petunia asked skeptically, "To be fair you never said what type of protection." Lucy pointed out.

"You know…" her mother begain, "He kind of looks like your father." Lucy tilted her head to the side, "Oh didn't listen to her Rocky, you're much more attractive then daddy." She said as some would talk to a child.

"Alright ready." Lupin rattled down the stairs tailed by Harry and his trunk. "Hello Harry." Lucy hugged her cousin, "I thought I told you to behave while you're here." She playfully scolded.

"So where are we going exactly?" Lucy asked Remus, "You Sirius's house, Harry's Godfather."

They exited the house in a line, "Tell Dad I say hi." Lucy kissed her mother on both cheeks, "will do."

They walked a couple of blocks down the side walk with Harry's truck rolling loudly behind them, "Nice dog." Harry motioned to Rocky, "Carful, if I give the right command in German he'll cuddle you to death."

"Alright, link arms, Lucy grabb your dog." Lupin link his arms with harry and Lucy lifted a swirming pot-bellied dog in her arms.

The apperated with a crack and landed outside a series of flats, "We're have to walk a few blocks, " Lucy set down Rocky who shook like he was wet and grunted unhappily, "Oh hush." She scolded and pulled on his leash.

They walked a few blocks when Remus stopped them and looked around the street before knocking on the door of a building. "Remus." Some one whispered and ushered them in. they were led into a large dinning room and met them in the door way, "Harry my boy!" she hugged him tightly.

"and you must be Lucy." She cooed, "Lovely to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet to to ma'am." Lucy outstretched her hand, "Now now love there is not of that with me." Mrs. Weasely hugged Lucy as well.

"Oh, okay." Lucy awkwardly patted Mrs. Weasley's back.

"My, my you're both skinny as rails, dinner is almost done and AH." She was cut off by two ginger twins popping on either side of her. "Just because you're allowed to use magic now doesn't mean you need to whip your wands out for everything!"

"Harry." He yturned and Harry smiled as he faced a man with a neatly trimmed beard and black velvet coat. "Sirius." He hugged his Godfather, "Sirius, this is Lucy, my cousin, the one I told you about."

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I can see a bit of Lily in you." Lucy shook his hand, "It's an honor sir, and an honor to be compared to my aunt."

"Now, What exactly is this place?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter**

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron clobbered down the stairs followed by a younger girl with matching ginger hair, "We're so glad you're alright." Hermione hugged him, "Lucy? What are you doing here?" Hermione moved to the older girl and hugged her as well, "Well I could hardly stay put when my little cousin is in trouble now could I?" Lucy returned the embrace.

"I don't think we've been acquainted." Lucy outstretched her hand to the younger girl, "Lucy Dursley how do you do?" the younger girl shook her hand politely, "Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. Nice to meet you."

"You grew up with Ronald, my condolences." Ginny laughed, "Oi, I'm not that bad am I?" Ron said indignantly.

"Any way, everybody out of the parlor it's getting rather crowded in here." Remus shooed them all out, Lucy was busy talking to Ginny when she ran into a solid wall of person, "So sorry, I should have…" she cut off when she saw the face that haunted her nightmares since the end of Harry's fourth year. "Alastor Moody, at your service." He said as she scrambled to her feet, "The real one, I understand you're Harry's cousin." Lucy shook his hand and almost sighed with relief when she realized Barty Crouch jr. was in jail.

"Yes Lucy Dursley, nice to meet you."

"Now I was wondering If I could have a word with you and your cousin for a moment." She nodded and called Harry over from his friends. "Potter, about your trial, do you have a defense prepared?"

"Uh I was just going to tell the truth." Harry assumed cluelessly, "Right, we'll talk about that, meet me later, now Miss. Dursley, we plan to call you to testify in favor of your cousin, have you ever been in a courtroom?"

Lucy thought, "Not really, I mean I was call to testify once because I witnessed a burglary, but other than that no."

Moody nodded, "Okay, this is basically the same thing only there is not jury just the Wizengamot."

"What's that?"

"It's the Wizard Judicial system, for some reason the Ministry thought it was necessary to call a full trail over such a minor infraction. It's unusual for such a case to go into a full trial you see, which is why Dumbledore thinks there is something up on the inside."

Lucy nodded, "Okay, what does this have to do with me being questioned?"

"it means that since you are not a full witch, they're going to try to turn your words against you, frankly we're damn lucky to be allowed to put you in the stand. There a witness to, you're old neighbor, ." Moody said in a hushed whisper,

"Wait a moment Mrs. Figg is a witch?" Lucy said in surprise, "Focus lass, just be careful what you say in court, Okay?" Lucy nodded. "Good. Now off with ya."

Lucy realized Rocky had left her side as far at the leash would allow and was being showered with affection from Sirius, which was odd because Rocky wasn't usually that friendly with strangers.

"He really likes you." Lucy noted as Rocky rolled over on his back, begging for Sirius to pet him. "What can I say, I'm a dog person."

"did you know her well, my aunt I mean, my mother never talks about her, so I just found out recently how they died." Sirius smiled fondly, "James and Lily were my best friends, you're uncle's family took me in when I was sixteen after running away from home."

Sirius sat on an ornamentally decorated couch and stroked Rocky's wrinkled head, "Your aunt was exceedingly bright, top of her class. It was a tragedy how they died,"

Lucy sat beside him, "Harry said you were put in jail for a murder you didn't commit, was it theirs?"

"No, the murder of twelve muggles and one of my former friends from school. But he faked his death and killed those people to frame me." Sirius explained grimly, "I'm so sorry."

"Why are all these people here may I ask." Lucy gestured to all the people who began to file into the dining room, "It's an organization who has dedicated itself to defending against evil magic, I can't tell you the name yet, but your aunt and uncle were some of the original members."

Lucy smiled, "They sound wonderful."

"They were," Sirius turned to her slightly, "You look like her a bit, skinnier and different eyes and hair, but you can most definitely tell you're related."

"Well thank you, I've seen pictures and she was beautiful if the camera says anything." Lucy smiled, "I'm going to go see if Mrs. Weasley needs any help, "Would you mind watching him?" she eyed Rocky who had made himself a bed at their feet.

"Not a problem."

"Thank you." She stood and found her way to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was bustling back and forth, "Um excuse me, do you need any help?" she asked. Molly stopped and brushed her frizzy red hair away, "Actually, yes, that you dear." Lucy nodded and entered the kitchen.

"I'm used to cooking for six people so." stirred a large pot of something. "Here, give it a taste for me will you." Molly handed her the spoon. Lucy hummed with joy as the hot stew filled her mouth, "This is amazing." She gasped.

smiled, "You take notes sweetie. My mother always said 'The fastest way to a man's heart is through cream of mushroom soup and cheddar cheese'. And from the looks of her marriage, he will die at fifty but his love will be true."

Within thirty minutes they had enough food to feed a small army, "Will you be staying for supper dear?" Molly asked.

Lucy eyed the clock, 10:30, it was a bit late for dinner but who was she to judge.

"No actually I have to get home, I have work in morning." She said.

Molly sighed, "Are you still…." She asked remembering the last time she saw Lucy, "Oh, no, no no no, I'm a waitress." She assured her. Molly seemed to sigh with relief, "Well, do not hesitate to stop by the burrow, I might even have to steal you away to help with the cooking."

"It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Weasley." Lucy waved and tried to find Rocky.

"Oh you're not leaving yet are you?" Hermione asked, "I have to I'm afraid I have work in the morning." She hugged Hermione. "Be good, all of you." She looked around.

"I believe this is yours." Sirius handed her Rocky's leash, "Oh thank you." She said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you sir"

"Just call me Sirius." He said. Lucy nodded, "I'll take you home, I think it would be rather difficult to get from here to Hogsmead without some magical help." Lupin offered,

"Why doesn't she just use the floo network?" Hermione suggested. "is your chimney connected to it?" she asked.

"Yes, there's a floo right in the living room." Sirius pointed her. "Thank you again." Lucy nodded and walked into the lavish living room, she picked up Rocky so his leach wouldn't strangle him on the way through and picked up a hand full of Floo Powder.

"Cottage Number eighteen, Hogsmead village." She said clearly and felt her self being sucked through the floo and landed a few seconds later in her living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter **

Lucy wandered around the crowded London Street, jostled by hurrying passersby preoccupied with their own business to assist an obviously lost girl. Dressed in her most professional outfit, a crisp white blouse from her old school uniform, magically altered by Madam Rosmerta to fit her newly thinned body (A year living on her own with limited income had rid her of her beloved curves) with a navy blue blazer that matched her prim looking pencil skirt and black heels.

With her now back length brown hair was twisted into a high bun, and her make up with as minimal as possible. Today was the day of Harry's mockery of a trial and Moody told her that and Harry would meet her by a large red phone booth on a sidewalk corner. This however was maddeningly unhelpful since there are thousands of red phone booths on sidewalk corners in London.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you." Harry called as soon as he spotted her, "Bloody hell" he cursed and looked her up and down."

"What?" Lucy patted her outfit, "too much? I wanted to look as serious as possible."

"You look just like Aunt Petunia!" Harry enlightened her, "Only younger". Mr. Weasley pushed them forward, "Let's go kids, the trial is in three hours and we have to go over Harry's story"

They piled into the phone booth, "I've always wanted to use the visitor's entrance." The ginger man dialed a number on the phone and suddenly the cramped space began to descend into the Ministry of Magic.

The three of them filed into an elevator along with a portly fellow who held a growling box the spat fire at his white beard. "Morning Bill" Arthur greeted him and held the door for a tall, middle aged, black man in purple robes and a matching cap.

The man whispered in Mr. Weasley's ears rapidly, "Merlin's beard!" Mr. Weasley gasped, "Thank you Kingsly."

"What?" Harry asked, "They've changed the time of your hearing." Arthur explained.

"When is it?" Lucy asked

"In five minutes." The elevator jerked and flew backwards and straight down. Soon they reached the bottom floor with a Bing and an mellow, female voice announced, "Department of Mysteries"

The threesome walked quickly down the black and green hall and stopped suddenly at the sound of two men talking. They collectively turned their heads to seen a man with long blonde hair and a cane talking to the Minister of Magic who was dressed in his court uniform.

pressed them forward and they stood before a large metal door, "you have nothing to be afraid of, you've done nothing wrong." Lucy nodded her head in agreement, "As the muggles say, 'Truth will out'" he said proudly and then looked to Lucy, "Is that right?"

"I think so." Lucy nodded. "Alright, here we go." They entered the court room, a large man stopped and Lucy, "and you are?"

"A witness for the defense." Lucy quipped back, and stretched herself to seem taller. "You'll have to wait here then."

squeezed her shoulder and entered the court room behind Harry. Leaving Lucy disgruntled and slightly bored. After about five minutes the guard began to doze standing up, and with a mischievous grin Lucy snuck past the man and peeked around the edge of the doorway at the sight of Harry being bombarded with a series of accusations.

"Witness for the defense!" a familiar voice interrupted, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The headmaster strode into the court room.

"You-You got our message that the time of the trial had been changed?" the Minister asked with a nervous laugh. "Actually I must have missed it, but by a happy accident I arrived at the ministry three hours early." The head master chuckled, "What is the crime in question?"

"The accused, Harry James Potter, is charged with knowingly and willfully producing a Patronus charm, in the presence of a Muggle."

"I only did it because of the Dementors." Harry interjected. The whole court collectively gasped and muttered, "That's quite the coincidence" the Minister said, "Muggles can't see dementors can they boy?"

"No but…"

"Since the defense can provide no witness…."

"Actually minister, as is so happens we have two, one to vogue for the defendant's truthfulness and one who witnessed the attack first hand." The headmaster informed them, "Defence called Dursley to the stand"

Lucy walked out of the hall and sat on the chair where Harry was previously placed. a young man with brown hair walked up to her, "Produce your wand please."

Lucy shifted her eyes, "I haven't got one sir."

"If the Witness has not got a wand to swear on, I rule that she is unqualified to testify." A high voice quipped, Lucy eyed the woman who wore a plum cloak and hat with a bright bubblegum pink collar sticking out. "If the witness will allow, I am aware of this fact Madam undersecretary and Have brought with me a vial of Verita Serum to ensure the Witness's truthfulness." Dumbledore offered. The Minister nodded and waved his hand.

"if you will my dear be so kind as to drink this. A simple truth potion." Lucy nodded and downed the serum with had little to no taste at all, "State your name for the record." The minister ordered.

"Lucille Marianne Dursley." Lucy said immediately, under the control of the truth serum, "And what is your relationship with ?"

"He is my cousin." She replied. "to your knowledge, Has every knowingly or willfully broken the law?"

"No." she shook her head, "do you yourself know what a dementor is?"

"No."

"Where were you on the evening of August 1st?"

"In my home in Hogsmead Village"

"Minister." Dumbledore cut in, "I think the witness has proven that is indeed truthful."

The minister sighed and nodded, "Next witness?"

Dumbledore led Lucy off the podium and into the seats next to Harry, "You did wonderfully."

was led in by a guard and sat on the chair, she produced her wand and was sworn in. "Mrs. Figg is a witch?" Lucy whispered as her head spun and whirled from the effects of the Verita Serum. "I didn't know either." Harry shrugged, "Is the Verita Serum still working?" he asked as was questioned

"Yea why?"

"I have a question, are you a virgin?" Lucy stifled a gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth, "Yes." She squeaked unwillingly,

"Dudley wanted to know, he said he would kick the arse of any guy who touched you without meeting him first."

"Aw he does care," Lucy cooed, "I'm going to kill him."

"all in favor of conviction?" the minister asked and looked around the room, a few bitter looking officials and the woman in pink raised their hands, "All those in favor of clearing the defendant of all charges." A thirty something year old woman asked. The rest of the room, including Mrs Figg, raised their hands, Lucy grinned at Harry as the minster sighed and unwillingly raised his gavel, "cleared of all charges."

Harry tried to catch up with the headmaster before he disappeared out the door.

"Well, let's get home." Lucy shrugged.

"Miss Dursley?" Lucy turned and faced a toady woman in pink, "If I may have a word?"

Lucy turned to Harry, "I'll catch up" she waved him away. "Delores Umbridge, Nice to meet you." The woman shook Lucy's hand, "I was at your assessment a few months ago."

"Oh, well it's very nice to see you…" Lucy lied before she was cut off by the woman, "I just felt you should know." She said with a sweet smile, "That if it were up to me, you would never had wormed your way into our community, it's…..abnormalities, such as your self who should be snuffed out for the sake of the wizarding world."

Lucy stared at her, unsure how to respond. "lovely seeing you." The witch beamed and scuttled off.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry shook her shoulder, "Yea, it's just…." She blinked a couple times.

"I never knew the devil wore pink." She muttered


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Lucy arrived home after apparated her just outside the village. "Thanks, so how is Harry doing with, you know…" she led off.

"I wouldn't know, he's been very closed off recently. But after what happened last year, who wouldn't be?" Arthur shrugged, "well, say hello to Molly and the kids for me." Lucy shook his hand and trekked into town, with her blazer over her shoulder and her white blouse sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

The summer night was muggy and wet, with rain for the past two nights then blazing sun in the day. She prayed that Rocky hadn't chewed anything up while she was gone and turned the key in the lock. In a wizarding village a lock is useless but some how it made her feel safer.

She locked the door behind her with a sigh, "Good evening Miss. Dursley"

Lucy spun around and instinctively put her hands out, then sighed with irritation and relief when she saw Professor Dumbledore sitting on her couch. "Good evening professor, been here long?" she asked nonchalantly. "no, no, I was hoping to ask you something, a bit of a favor if you will." The headmaster explained.

"shoot." Lucy shrugged and grabbed a carbonated water from the fridge. "Well with the event of last year, Parents are hesitant to allow their children to return to the school this year." The professor began, declining a drink offered to him by Lucy with a shake of his hand. "And I think it would be a good idea for students, staff and parents alike, if there was someone at the school that the students could confide in. a counselor if you will."

Lucy paused the rim of the plastic bottle at her lips and pulled it away, "Where exactly are you going with this?"

"I noticed the Hermione Granger was quite fond of your company and young people are more likely to respond to someone closer to their own age." The old man continued, "I was wondering if you could be that confidant?"

Lucy laughed, "Professor, I'm sorry but I'm not qualified for the job, you need a professional, someone with a degree in this sort of thing." She shook her head. "I don't think so, I think they really just need someone who will listen to them without fear of judgment." Dumbledore insisted

"Professor, I have no experience in this sort of thing, I haven't even been accepted into University yet. And I have my job at the Three Broomsticks." Lucy shook her head, Dumbledore sighed, "I will give you some time to think it over," he walked to the door, "You have one week. Ta." He smiled warmly and disapprated with a snap.

Lucy laughed and shook her head, "That man is Mad." She chuckled as Rocky lumbered lazily out of the bedroom, "can you imagine." She asked the dog, "Me? A school counselor Ha." She let Rocky out the back door to do his business, muttering as he finished and begged shamelessly for a treat.

Lucy padded down the hall and into the bathroom, and turned on the tap. "They should hire you big guy." She shook Rocky's wrinkly face, "you're a pretty good listener." She stripped herself of her clothes and dawned a thin cotton robe. Lucy stood and walked into her room and picked up the pad of paper on her bed side table.

With it she could write short messages to Anton in Bulgaria instead of waiting for an owl every day. She flipped the paged over and checked for any messages. Nothing yet, but usually it was Lucy who initiated a conversation, while Anton could go weeks without writing. She snatched up a pencil, and scribbled on the pad.

_Hey Anton, you there?_

She brought the pad into the bathroom and set in to the counter while she turned on the shower head. She slipped under the cascading water and scrubbed her scalp vigorously with a lightly scented soap. After about twenty five minutes the hot water began to run out and Lucy scrambled out of the shower .

Shivering Lucy wrapped her robe around her and rushed to her bed room, within the thirty second it took her to get from one end of the hall to the other, Lucy's hair frizzed in the humid summer air.

She glanced in the mirror and groaned, "I can move things with only my mind, but I still can't control my damn hair, this is bloody embarrassing." She muttered and attempted to pull her frizzy locks into a messy bun. Rocky thumped along behind her and climbed up on bed via an overturned clothes basket.

"Pardon me sir." She rested her fists on her hips, "but a gentleman asks permission before getting in a lady's bed." Rocky whined in response and rolled on his back with his stubby legs in the air, attempting to scratch his back on the covers.

Lucy felt like she was forgetting something them ran back to the bathroom for the pad, to find a reply from Anton.

_Evening Sladurche._

In an attempt to be romantic, Anton constantly gave Lucy Bulgarian and Russian pet names that changed about every other sentence, She didn't know what half of them met but it was his way of being sweet.

_I need your opinion on something._

She wrote and watched as inky black letter appeared under it.

_What's that?_

Lucy scribbled Dumbledore's proposition on the paper.

_Dumbledore wants me to be the school counselor at Hogwarts, I don't have any experience with that sort of thing, but I might be able to do some real good if I accept._

Lucy waited for the reply while she tugged on a tank top and a pair of polyester shorts.

A reply waited for her as she flopped down on the bed,

_You are good at listening to people, maybe you should consider it._

Lucy sighed and scrambled for her pencil.

_But what if I give bad advice, or indirectly ruin some kid's life?_

Almost immediately anton replied with

_Then you get sacked and come to live with me in Bulgaria_

Lucy rolled her eyed and smiled slightly, so far the relationship had worked out great, though sometimes Lucy did get slightly paranoid about Anton's faithfulness. The moment where far and few between but they were still there.

_Thanks for that. I'm going to bed, I'll owl you the full story in the morning, Night._

Anton replied,

_Night Zaya _

Lucy hummed,

_What does that one mean?_

Anton pause then replied,

_It means Cute Rabbit in Russian_

Lucy giggled and set the pad aside and pulled the sheet up round her shoulders, Rocky grunted and slept at the end of the bed, occasionally growling or kicking in his sleep.

Lucy grinned at the lamp on the other side of the room and snapped her fingers casually, flipping the switch off and letting the darkness engulf them


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Fifteen thousand thoughts zoned around Lucy's head as she brushed her teeth the next morning. A job at the school would mean better pay, and a possibility of a successful career. But it could also be more then she could handle, she barely got through high school, but these kids are special, they use magic, Lucy didn't know anything about magic.

With a conflicted grown she spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouthed her mouth before getting dressed and heading to the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta scrubbed the bar counter with a rag furiously as Lucy threw her apron on. Rosmerta threw the rag on the counter top with a grunt.

"What'd the rag ever do to you?" Lucy asked and gripped a wooden broom that leaned on the wall. "I hate cleaning the muggle way." The barkeep sighed and brushed her frizzy hair from her face and into a bun, "But unfortunately magic isn't the most effective way to clean."

Lucy picked up the rag, "well no wonder it's not working, this rag is bone dry." She sighed and ran the tap until the water was hot and soaked the rag, then wrung it out and scrubbed the grime away from the wood counter. "See?" she handed the rag back to Rosmerta who nodded a thanks and returned to scrubbing.

Five minutes in Lucy stopped sweeping and sighed, "I got a job offer."

Rosmerta paused and glanced at Lucy, "Oh?"

"From headmaster Dumbledore. He wants me to become the school counselor, someone for the school to talk to after last year." Lucy avoided eye contact and continued to sweep.

"Did you accept?" Rosmerta asked.

"Not yet, I'm still thinking about it." Lucy shrugged, wanting to get her friend's opinion on the offer. "Why not? You're a good people person, you already know some people at the school, sounds like a great deal." Lucy stopped sweeping, "you really think so?"

Rosmerta nodded, "But what about you and the bar?" Lucy asked, the barkeep laughed loudly, "don't flatter yourself lovey, I've been running this place on my lonesome since before you were born. Don't let the chance of a lifetime pass you by." The barkeep grinned and patted Lucy's hand, "unless of course you'd rather be stuck In a dead end job as a waitress." She winked.

Lucy grinned like an idiot and embraced her boss, "Thank you ma'am."

Rosmerta awkwardly patter her shoulder, "Okay…that's enough of that….you can let go now." Lucy released her with a sheepish grin, "So, should I consider this your two weeks notice?"

Lucy nodded, "thank you for this!"

"For what?"

"I don't know, everything!" Lucy laughed, "I should inform Professor Dumbledore."

"Well, I still need some help cleaning this dump, then I'll give you your final pay check."

"Deal" Lucy nodded and by the end of the day the Three Broomsticks had never looked better, sun had just began to set over the horizon and Lucy removed her apron with a tired sigh. Rosmerta handed her an envelope of money as he final pay and waved her off with a friendly smile.

After a five minute walk Lucy reached her house and let Rocky out the front door again. After letting Rocky back in, Lucy sat down at the coffee table in her living room with a pen and a piece of blank paper.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore._

_After due consideration of your offer, I have decided to accept. _

_Would it be possible for us to meet and discuss the position?_

_Sincerely yours_

_Lucy Dursley._

She folded the letting into an envelope with a satisfied grin. In the morning Lucy would ask to borrow Apollo, Madam Rosmerta's species confused parrot, to deliver the letter. She glanced at the clock, it was only nine, so she made herself a sandwich and grabbed her notebook to write to Anton.

_I accepted the job._

She was greeted with Anton's message a few minutes later,

_That's great! We should celebrate! _

Lucy sat befuddled for a few minutes until a loud popping sound outside cued Rocky's loud bellowing grunts. She rushed to the door and yanked it open to see Anton brushing dust off of his grey T-shirt in her front yard.

With a joyous whoop Lucy embraced Anton in the hot, humid air, "What are you doing here!? I thought you had work at Durmstrang!" she laughed.

"Well it's not every day you're girlfriend gets a new job." He retorted with a chuckle as they entered the house to be met with a curious Rocky who furiously sniffed Anton's shoes and legs with his large wet nose.

"Down Rocky." She warned as Anton bent down to pet the stocky canine, "Hey there big guy," Rocky panted and rolled over on his side to welcome any sort of petting from the stranger. "Aren't English Bulldogs a bit High maintenance?" Anton asked, "Not when you live about a mile away from the grounds keeper of Hogwarts" Lucy assured him.

Lucy had become friends with Hagrid in Harry's fourth year, and Hagrid had taken a liking to the drooling, snoring, lump of a dog. In the muggle world Hagrid could have been one of the greatest veterinarians in the world, but he settled for caring for stray animals and Rocky, who always enjoyed the gentle Giant's visits.

"So what's all this nonsense about Harry?" Anton asked, "The Ministry of Magic wanted to convict Harry of underage magic, silliness really, but it's all over now." Lucy assured him.

"Since you are here, I made you a promise that when you visited me I would sit you down and make you watch Die Hard." Lucy led him to the couch, "The single greatest action movie in the world, currently." Anton groaned, unwilling to watch another movie with Lucy since she forced him to watch 'Gone with the Wind' with her.

"I'll be right back!" she squealed and rushed into her room to get her portable Dvd player from her closet while Anton lounged on the couch. The Bulgarian sighed and glanced at the bulldog sitting at his feet. "The things we do for love, eh boy?"

Lucy skidded into the room with a small black rectangle and a dvd case, dressed in a red tank top and black shorts. "You'll love it, I promise."

"It's not like Gone with the Wind is it?" Anton asked as Lucy set up the tiny dvd player and slid the movie in. "No, that was a drama, this is an action movie." She insisted. "Tell you what, I will watch this movie, with out complaint, if you close your eyes and open your mouth." Anton offered.

"I don't even have to tell you how wrong that sounds." Lucy quirked an eyebrow, "Come on, just do it, I swear I won't do anything bad." Anton grinned.

"You swear on your future children?" she asked

"I swear on Dimitri and Petra" Anton nodded his head, "Now open up."

With a pronounced sigh Lucy closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Slowly something small, about the size of a quarter, was placed on her tongue. "Mouth closed." Anton ordered. Lucy closed her mouth, "Now bite down." Lucy complied and gasped when a bust of fruity and chocolate flavor erupted in her mouth.

"Mmm, oh my god what is that?!" she asked and opened her eyes, to see Anton grinning like an idiot. "Rolled up coconut coated in dark chocolate" he informed her, "My mother made them, she was extremely excited to hear about you, and apparently over half of the family thought I was gay." He made a face as Lucy rolled on the couch dying of laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, "No, do I come off as gay?" he shrugged indignantly, and picked up the DVD case. "Is that….?" He squinted at the cover, "who's that guy?" He pointed to the Main villain, Hans Gruber.

"That's Hans Gruber, the bad guy, why?" Lucy asked and looked at the case, "He looks like a younger version of Professor Snape." Anton insisted.

"What, no, give me that?" Lucy snatched the DVD case, "There is no way in hell that Professor Snape looks anything like Alan Rickman". She squinted and stared at it for a long time before giving up, "I just don't see it." She shook her head.

"I'm telling you." Anton insisted.

"Just watch the movie." Lucy shook her head and snapped the lights off before leaning on Anton.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter**

The movie ended around 11 at night and Anton had to carefully slide himself out from under Lucy, who slept soundly on his lap. The next morning she awoke to a large wet nose being shoved in her face and the sound of deep grunting in her ear. She sighed and stretched her arms up to the ceiling, the clock said nine o'clock and she would have to get to the Three Broom Sticks soon. After letting Rocky out she felt her hair, which was still damp from the shower the previous night and sighed.

Getting dressed at record speeds, Lucy was able to make it to the Three Broom Sticks at nine twenty five, just as Rosmerta was turning the sign from closed to open. "Morning." She chirped, "Mind if I borrow Apollo? I need to send Dumbledore a letter."

The innkeeper could barely register Lucy's word, "go ahead." She muttered and downed the last of her strong black coffee. "You're unusually chipper this morning, fun night?" she called back. "Kinda, Anton came over." Lucy replied as she tried to tie the letter around Apollo's leg while avoiding his snapping beak that was trying to grab the nut in her hand.

"Oh _REALLY?_" Rosmerta gawked as Lucy walked out. "Nothing Happened." the now disheveled girl said firmly. "Uh Huh. And I'm twenty three." The barkeep stated

"You need any help today? I can still lend a hand if you…"

"No, no, I can handle it, but thanks for the offer."

Lucy nodded and exited the Bar, half way down the street toward her house something light fell on her head. She looked up and saw Apollo circling above her before swooping back towards the inn. Lucy picked up the letter, and glanced at the front of a folded letter

_Miss Dursley_

_I am overjoyed to receive your acceptance of my offer. _

_To discuss the position, please come to my office as soon as possible._

_Sincerely _

_Professor. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_P.S: The password if Candy floss _

He certainly didn't waste any time did he? If she went back to the cottage, took care of Rocky and then set off she would be able to get to the Headmaster's office by eleven. As soon as she got home, Lucy poured Rocky's bowl full of kibble and refilled his tin water bowl. "I'll be back in a bit buddy." She scratched his ears and closed all the doors so he would only have access to the living room and kitchen.

The day was just as muggy and hot as the day before, and by the time she was half way up to the castle, a thin veil of sweat had covered her. "I hate the summer." She muttered and swiped her hand at a buzzing fly. She finally reached the castle gates where she met Hagrid who had shed his usual heavy coat and was now wearing pants that stopped at his knees and a loose white shirt under a brown vest.

"Morning Hagrid." She waved to the half giant, "Good Mornin Lucy." He smiled, "What are you doing up here?"

"I need to see Headmaster Dumbledore." She explained and pulled on the hot gate bars, finding them extremely heavy. "Come on you…" she grunted and then realized the she could simply move them with her mind. Sheepishly she grinned as the doors squealed open for her. "I'll see you later, okay?" Hagrid smiled and waved as she jogged up the hill. She slipped through the school doors and tried to find her way to the head masters office.

Take a left, up those stairs, watch out for the trick step. She sighed and waited patiently as the stair case she was on began to swing back and forth until it finally returned to it's correct spot.

She finally made her way back on the right track and found the gargoyle entry way that would lead to Dumbledore's office. "Candy floss." She stated. The door slid open and revealed a spiraling stair case which she climbed at a brisk jog, her shoes clipping which step.

She reached the large decorative door at the time and raised her fist to knock, only to stop her hand a quarter of a millimeter from the door when someone inside called, "Enter."

The door let out a deafening squeal as it swung open, "I've been meaning to oil that." Dumbledore stated with an airy smile, dressed in lavender robes. Deciding not to ask how he did that, Lucy smiled, "It's good to see you sir."

"Come." He quipped, "Sit." She did so politely, "I cannot tell you how pleased I was to hear that you accepted the position," he leaned on his large desk and stroked Fawkes under the chin, "Don't be coy headmaster." Lucy retorted, "You knew all along that I would accept."

"Well, I had a good idea." The headmaster snickered, "Now, I assume you have a few questions."

Did she ever, she rattled off the important ones and the answers went as followed.

She would stay in the castle like the rest of the faculty, she would have her duties as well as weekly duties after dark, her position had been cleared with the ministry and every parent and guardian had been informed. And finally, Rocky would be allowed to stay in her quarters, as long as he behaved himself.

Lucy was led to her office and the adjoining room where she would sleep. For every student she spoke with she was to keep a file and report any urgent situations to Dumbledore, suicide threats, severe bullying and that sort of thing. And above all, she was to keep every file confidential, she was to share the report with no one but the student them self, headmaster Dumbledore, or the parents of the student in question.

"Are you clear on everything?" Dumbledore asked. "I think so, but you do know I have absolutely no experience as a counselor of any kind, right?" Lucy looked around her soon to be office. It was large, but small enough not to be intimidating. The ceiling was high and domed, with dark wooden beams crisscrossing from wall to wall. It was not a normal school counselor's office, but a living room like set up with a large dark green leather couch big enough for three, two chairs of the same style, a large mahogany wood desk in the corner with two grey steel filing cabinets behind it, and a small center table with a cut crystal top.

The lighting was provided by a sphere shaped light that hung from the dome top and shone like a miniature version of the sun. "I am well aware of your lack of experience Miss. Dursley, but none the less I have the utmost confidence in your abilities." The headmaster assure her, "Now, I think it only proper for you to meet your soon to be coworkers, don't you?"

"Of course sir." Lucy agreed, "Good, they should be in the teacher's lounge preparing for the school year, You have met two of them I believe, Professor McGonagall, the transfigurations teacher. And Professor Snape, the Potions master."

She nodded as they strolled along the halls, and Lucy made a mental map of her surroundings, not wanting to get lost in such a massive castle, they arrived at a medium sized room filled with chairs and tables, with fire places that were left unlit due to the blazing heat, in the room was every teacher of Hogwarts, chatting, filing paper work or planning out lessons for the year.

"Minerva, you remember Lucy Dursley, Mr. Potter's cousin from last year?" Albus asked the sharp, elderly looking woman in a set of green robes. "Of course, Hello again dear." Minerva shook her hand with a grip surprisingly firm for a woman of her age.

"Minerva, Lucy is to be our new school counselor, and she will be stay in the castle for the year in light of recent events."

"Well then, welcome." She smiled, Lucy smiled back politely, "It's an honor to be here Ma'am." She nodded. "Professor, will be just fine dear."

Lucy was led to table after table to be greeted with her co-workers, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, Professor Sinistra, eventually the names just blurred together and Lucy was left smiling and nodding until they reached a lone man in the corner who had his nose buried in mountains of papers.

"Severus, you remember Lucy Dursley from last year?" Albus rested his arm on Lucy's shoulder as if to give moral support, Severus glanced up from his paper slightly and blinked. Lucy remembered his face because it was one of the last things she saw before blacking out last year. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." She out stretched her hand slightly and withdrew it five second later awkwardly. "Well, we best be moving on." The headmaster drew Lucy away when you could physically feel the seer awkwardness between them.

"And the final member of our faculty, Professor Delores Umbridge." Lucy inwardly shrieked when she spotted the toady woman, "I take it you two know each other?" he asked. "We have been briefly acquainted" Lucy nodded and politely outstretched her hand, "Nice to see you again Professor."

"Please, Delores will be fine." The woman insisted with a sickly bubblegum sweet yet sinister smile. "Then Lucy will do just as well." Lucy retorted and for a brief second she could swear she saw Satan flash across the woman's face.

Behind Umbridge, her white and pink pastel tea cup, slid silently across the table and glided through the air silently on to the one beside it. "very well." She almost whispered and nodded, as did Lucy.

The two parted ways and Umbridge turned to resume for break, only to find her tea had vanished.

This was to be the start of a lovely feud.

**AAAHHHH I haven't updated in for ever but I hope you enjoyed this one, unfortunately my home data is running low, but it will reboot of the 18****th**** and I am on Fall Break so I will be able to update more of my stories for the next week. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter**

The following week full of Lucy organizing her new office and transporting her things, which she was about to fit into one rather large bag, that's to Rosmerta and an undetectable extension charm.

Soon it was the night before the students would arrive and Lucy had just finished neatly placing books on a shelf Went Dumbledore nodded on the open door. "Oh, good evening Headmaster." Lucy smiled and turned to face him, "Good evening Miss. Dursley, I trust you're settling well?" he asked.

"Very well." She nodded, lying through her teeth, in truth she was scared out of her wits. "I was slightly disappointed that you did not join us for dinner tonight." He strolled into the room, "Sorry, just saying final good byes to Madam Rosmerta." She excused. "The reason I came tonight, beside to enjoy your company, was to give you these." Dumbledore slipped a small stack of books from under his robes and put them on her desk. "I thought you might want the opportunity to truly learn to understand your power. You see." He sat on the edge of the desk, "Telekinesis, is a very rare gift Miss Dursley."

Lucy's attention was riveted on him, "I thought you said Telekinesis was simply magic that had been dulled down." She stated. "In a since yes, but not every person who represses their magic becomes telekinetic you see, and in some cases, a skilled telekinetic just as strong as a powerful witch or wizard." He tapped the stack of books with his bony finger, "think about it."

She nodded and looked to pick up the books, only for find the headmaster had gone without a sound when she looked up. With a shrugged she looked at the clock to find it was nine'o clock, not late enough to sleep, but just the right time to ready for bed and read a bit.

In the corner of the office was a narrow door that blended in the smoky grey-ish blue wall paper, if one didn't know it was there, it would be almost impossible to see it. The only way to access a teacher's compartment was to say the password, and each room's password was different, "Jaberwocky" she state and the door knob sprouted from the wall, allowing her into the room.

The Room was simple, yet grand at the same time, a four post bed made of simple dark wood stood pressed against the cream colored wall, with white curtains hanging . The floor was wooden, and shone under the hanging light fixture. There was a full length mirror and vanity by the window that looked out over the black lake, and on the opposing wall, there was a large desk set with quill, and ink. Across the room from the bed there was a small door leading into an en suite bathroom, with a small, simple shower with a sliding door and plain white sink with a brown wood cabinet over it, stocked with fresh towels.

Setting the books on her bed and walking into the bathroom, Lucy stripped herself of her clothes and wrapped up in a towel before running the shower tap until it was warm. If given a million hints in her life, Lucy Dursley never expected to become a student counselor, at a school of magic. Even now the idea seemed preposterous, yet here she was.

Eager to start reading Lucy cut her shower time by five minutes and stepped out quickly. Wrapping herself in the towel and pulling an outfit from her suitcase, which she had yet to unpack, she focus on the book and easily made it hover toward her and flip open to the first page of a thick volume, with a tattered, brown cover and brass bindings.

_Telekinesis and Telekinetic individuals By: Nicodemus _

_Introduction_

_Telekinetic: Noun: An individual having or possessing the ability to move and manipulate matter without physically touching it without the need for a wand or spell._

_The rare gift of Telekinesis has only show itself a few times in a generation. Thought to be the result of repressed magical power in a witch or wizard, the power being repressed occasionally grows stronger with time, and manifests itself in a form of controllable energy which the possessor can learn to control and master. _

_Index~_

_Basics_

_Levitation (1)_

_Psionic Strength (28)_

_Telekinetic Maneuverings (47)_

_Telekinetic Grip (66)_

_Push and Pull (69)_

_Advanced _

_Homing Effect__ (79)_

_Motor-Skill Manipulation__ (90)_

_Object Manipulation (108)_

_Spatial Sense (117)_

_Telekinetic Blast__ (125)_

_Telekinetic Compression (138)_

_Telekinetic Destruction (152)_

_Telekinetically Enhanced Condition (167)_

_Telekinetic Flight__ (177)_

_Telekinetic Constructs (189)_

Just the index alone left Lucy's head spinning, levitation was one thing, but telekinetic flight? Plus a mass of other powers that could only be described at the dark side of her power such as dimensional travel, meaning the opening and closing of worm holes and teleportation like movement. Or Atomic manipulation?

She flipped to a particularly disturbing page, Neural Impulse Manipulation, the ability to manipulate electrical current in the body and control the thoughts, feelings and movement of a body. Closing the book quickly, Lucy decided to make it an early evening. Snapping off the light and pulling the covers over her shoulders. She doubted she'd get any sleep tonight.

_(The next day) _

Lucy awoke the next morning, still slightly shaken from the book, but decided to open it one last time, she flipped to the page marked, "Master level"

According to the book, it would take years of practice an mastery for even the most skilled telekinetic to achieve the feats listed in the chapter, however, when put under enough stress a telekinetic could cause a disaster.

Examples of such disasters where listed as, The great San Francisco Earth Quake, the "Storm of The Century" in 1993, and the Eruption that destroyed the city of Pompeii, where just a few listed.

With a uneasy sigh, Lucy dressed and readied for the day, this was the day all the students would arrive at the castle after all.

At the suggestion of Headmaster Dumbledore, Lucy had purchased several sets of robes so she would not stand out too much. Mainly darker colors to try and seem professional, such as an ebony cloak, and other sets of robes in dark red, forest green, Dark Blue and Plum.

Pulling her hair back into a twist, she slipped on a Navy blue dress shirt and black slack and pulled on the black robe. She had to admit she felt horribly nervous going out there and seeing people she barely and fidgeted in the mirror for a good five minutes before summoning the courage to even enter her office, then made herself busy in there until she heard a knock at the door. She turned and expect to see the Headmaster before looking down when she saw Professor McGonagall in the door way.

"Good morning Professor, can I help you with something?" she asked politely, "Only checking on you dear, We missed you at breakfast." She said walking in the room.

"I'm sorry about that, just straightening up a bit." Lucy lied. "Well, Since this room looks clean enough to shine, why don't you walk with me." The professor asked.

"Alright." Lucy made sure her voice didn't shake as she walked down the hall with the professor, fidgeting awkwardly as she did. "Are you quite alright Miss. Dursley, you look like you might faint." The Professor asked, "I'm fine, thanks, It's just" Lucy sighed, "I'm really very nervous about this year, I've never done anything like this, I don't even have a degree."

"Ah, I see." McGonagall smiled a bit, "My dear girl, every one of us was just as nervous as you when we started working at Hogwarts. And though it may be a bit awkward at first, I promise you will fit right it." The professor sounded so confident in this statement that Lucy found her self believing in it as well.

"Now come along, Headmaster Dumbledore wants to speak to all the faculty before the year starts."

**Alright! Hope you enjoyed, Here is the link to the site I used for Information of Telekinesis. **

powerlisting. wikia wiki /Telekinesis


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry potter of any of its characters, I only own my OCs.**

All of the faculty gathered in the Headmaster's office, standing or sitting in oddly placed chairs. Dumbledore was gazing into a small bird bath looking thing that seemed to glow a bright blue, the teachers muttered about themselves until the headmaster spoke up, "Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Everyone but Umbridge Albus, but what is this all about?" Minerva asked. "I am afraid, that this year may be a bit different that normal." The headmaster began, Lucy heard several snide comments muttered in hushed tones.

"Normal." Snape scoffed, "Well we can talk about Normal until the cows come home, can't we" he muttered, "Shh" Minerva scolded him.

"The ministry will be keeping a close watch on us this year, the minister even sent one of his underlings to report everything she sees to him." The headmaster rubbed his head with the back of his hand. "Fudge thinks I'm out for his job, and will use any excuse to have me removed from my position."

"But that's preposterous!" Minerva gasped, the rest of the staff nodding and whispering in agreement, "That it may be but that is what is happening, so this year, we play by the rules, no attacks, no rule bending and absolutely no mention of The Dark Lord's return"

They all chatted in agreement, "Alright, there is much work to be done before tonight." They all filed out of the office, muttering to each other. Lucy took the steps two at a time, her nerves settling slightly as he nervousness ebbed away throughout the day until it was time to join in the great hall.

Lucy was seated between Hagrid and Professor Flitwick at the head table, crumpling and un-crumpling at white paper napkin under the table, "Lucy?! What are you doin here lass?" Hagrid boomed, 'Oh' Lucy thought, 'I completely forgot to tell Hagrid I work here now.'

Lucy explained the whole situation and Hagrid couldn't be happier, "Welcome aboard" he patted her back, making her jerk forward a bit with each pat. "Thanks Hagrid" she rolled her sore shoulder with a small smile, "Looking forward to it."

Older students began to fill the hall and sat at the designated tables, Lucy had familiarized herself with the school by reading an absurdly large book from the library called "Hogwarts: A History"

"That's strange," Hagrid mused, "Doesn't seem like theres as many students this year."

"Well can you blame them?" Flitwick butted in, "With you-know-who back, I wouldn't send my child to the same school as the boy-who-lived for all the money in Gringotts."

"Why did you come back then?" Lucy asked, "Can't imagine doing anything else I suppose." The wizard shrugged, "Oh here come the first years."

Lucy watched with interest as a hoard of young children was coursed through the door and down the wide aisle, "I will call you up, one by one, and you will be sorted into your houses." Minerva unrolled a long parchment scroll and started at the top, "Abrum, Carlson."

She read off each name one by one and the raggedy hat yelled out the a house, half an hour later all the students had been sorted into a house and the headmaster stood at his podium "Welcome!" he called out to hush the crowd, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now before we begin I would like to welcome two new members of our staff, First" he gestured to the left of the side of the table, "I would like to welcome our new school counselor, Miss Lucille Dursley." The students clapped with slight enthusiasm, aside from the whoops and cheers from the Weasley Twins, and Lucy smiled and nodded slightly, "She will be here until further notice in light of recent events, and I would like to…" a high pitched coughing sound interrupted him and all turned to look at the toady looking woman dressed all in bright, bubble gum pink.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me." No one smiled, not even a little bit. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

'Don't hold your breath.' Lucy thought sharply, Umbridge stood up with a cheery smile on her face, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance." She stated, "And, although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school..." She paused to nod at the headmaster.

"Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged." 'Wait what?' Lucy thought and leaned forward a bit, not quite sure she had heard correctly, "Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

There was a soft applause and Lucy clapped slowly, "Thank you professor Umbridge." Dumbledore took the stage again, "That was really quiet illuminating."

"Not quiet the word I would use." Lucy muttered. "Got that right." Flitwick replied, "Now I know what the head master meant about a Ministry underling, Delores Umbridge is a notorious Blood Purest and control freak."

"That explains a lot." Lucy sighed and slid a slice of finely roast turkey onto her plate. "What do you mean?" the charms teacher looked up at her, "Well," Lucy wasn't one to gossip much, hey, when in Rome. "When I was at the Ministry before the school year, with my cousin, Umbridge walked up to me after the trial."

She looked around nervously, "Turns out she had been one of the overseers at my evaluation last year, she told me that if she had her way, I would never have been accepted into the Wizarding world, and that its ,and I'm quoting her here, "Abnormalities" like me who need to be "snuffed out" for the sake of the magical world."

"You're kidding." Hagrid gasped, "On my honor that is what she said." Lucy shook her head and cut through the thick meat, "well if that is the case, you would be well to try and stay out of her cross hairs Miss Dursley."

"Please, You call me Lucy." She smiled, "Well then you call me Filius" the girl shook hands with the much smaller man, "So Aside from what I've read in that insanely detailed book, is there anything I should know about the school?" she stuck a chunk of potato in her mouth and chew, waiting for his answer, "Well, supposedly, The Defense against the Dark Arts position is cursed." He whispered.

"Really?" Lucy listened with interest, "Yep, no one has every lasted more than one year in the position."

"What happens to them?" Lucy asked, secretly hoping that something awful would happen to Umbridge by the end of the year, "some quit, some are fired, a few have had work related accidents. Theres even a betting pool amongst the staff about how it will happen that year."

"Really? What are this years wagers?" she asked, "Well, I have fifty sickles on her quitting, Minerva laid five galleons on her getting ran out, probably by the Weasley twins. It's their last year so one can only assume they have something big planed, and even though he won't admit it, Severus over there has eighteen sickles and ten galleons on work related accident."

Lucy nodded and hummed, "Care to weigh in?" he offered, "Hmmm, alright, lay me down for ten galleons on a work related accident." She nodded, If she was ministry official it was unlikely she would be fired, and Umbridge didn't seem the type give up easily. "Right then." Flickwick pulled out a tiny notebook and a rumpled quick nub, "Welcome to Hogwarts Lucy." He scribbled her bet on the sheet that held dozens of other wagers.

"You'll fit right in here."


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't realize how long it had been since I'd updated this but I'm back and ready for action! I still own nothing but Lucy. **

After the Feast Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors traveled up to Gryffindor tower. The majority of the students hung around the common room and Harry stood in his shared dorm unpacking while trying to will himself to face the crowd. All summer the Daily Prophet had been running trash stories about him and Dumbledore. One ever went so far as to involve Lucy but it didn't seem that the cousin of the golden boy was much for drama fodder.

However now that she had taken the Job as Counselor for Hogwarts the papers would have a field day. Harry sighed and swallowed hard before walking out into the common room, as soon as he was seen whatever conversation might have been going on suddenly ceased. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as Harry calmly walked through the crowd, all eyes on him.

He spotted two familiar, albeit uneasy faces. "Dean, Seamus." He greeted them, "Good Holiday?" The taller dark skinned boy nodded, "Alright, better that Seamus's anyway." The Irishman threw down his edition of the prophet which headlined with the word _**PLOTTER **_in bold black print over a picture of Harry.

"Me Mum didn't want me coming back this year." He said as he faced off with Harry. "Why's that?" Harry asked, knowing exactly why. "Oh let's see, because of you." Seamus snapped, "The Papers have been saying a lot of things about you Harry, About Dumbledore as well." Harry clenched his jaw, "and your mum believes them?"

"Well no one was _there _the night Cedric Diggory died." Seamus reminded him and Harry Snapped. "Oh well I guess you should read the prophet like your stupid mother it'll tell you everything you need to know"

"_Don't you dare talk about my Mother!" _

"I'll have a go with anyone that calls me a Liar."

"what's going on?" Ron walked in behind Seamus and came between the two, "He's mad is what's going on." Seamus pointed his finger at Harry, "Do you believe all the rubbish he's coming out with about You-Know-Who?!"

Rom sided with Harry, "Yea, I do' He challenged the Irishman and looked around at the crowd, "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" the room was utterly silent and Harry turned quickly and walked back up the stairs to the Dorm, Ron in close pursuit.

"You alright?" Rn asked as Harry lightly kicked a suit case out of his way and unbuttoned the top clasp on his dress shirt. "I'm fine." Harry said lowly, hastening to get his tie off, he felt suffocated, he couldn't breathe. "Seamus was way out of order mate." Ron said, "but he'll come through, you'll see." Harry whipped off his cloak, "I said I'm Fine Ron!" He barked

Ron stared back at him hurt but nodded, "Alright…" He muttered, "I'll just…Leave you to your thoughts then." HE backed out of the room and Left Harry entirely alone. Harry sighed and sat in one of the wooden chairs. He felt a cold slither up his spine and her popped the joints in his neck. All summer he had been having horrible nightmares, usually he was back in the grave yard, but now it was different, it was like he was seeing threw someone else's eyes. He was in a dark, cold hall made of black panels with light coming through the cracks. He could hear Voldemort's cold, snake like voice. Then that was all he could remember just incoherent flashes followed.

Meanwhile across the Castle Lucy was sitting on her bed cross legged. The book was open on top of the covers in front of her and her hair was pulled back out of her face. Some of these things she had been doing for years, but she had only scratched the surface of basics. At the moment she was practicing something called psionic strength, or channeling the power through the muscles to enhance one's own strength.

Dumbledore had happily supplied her with the tools she needed to practice, right now it was multiple Iron Bars, each about 12 inches long and as thick as a breakfast sausage. Reading the text was like reading radio instructions, but Lucy could understand most of it. The main key was to Focus, to push the energy into her muscles but not into the bar itself. "Okay." She sighed, "Here we go."

She held one end of the bar in each hand and focused Hard, feeling the heat pulse in her brain. She guided the heat into her arms and shoulders and once she felt about at hot as a supernova she pushed down on either side of the bar.

Nothing.

Lucy nodded, she didn't expect it to work on the first try, but she kept at it. Eventually breaking a sweat, Lucy grew increasingly frustrated, this was just the basics for God's Sake! Tired and irritated Lucy glared at the bar of cold metal and gritted her teeth, she closed her eyes and tensed every muscle in her body focused hard. Still nothing.

She growled and gripped the bar, "You stupid thing why won't you _Bend!" _She snarled and gave the bar a good chuck across the room. Or at least she tried to.

But in truth the power did flow to her muscles, just not the right ones. When she stopped her hand from throwing it, remembering the damage it could cause, she stopped so suddenly and her grip was so strong that the longer piece of the rod she hadn't been holding suddenly bent at a right angle like a pipe cleaner.

"What the." Lucy stared at the bend and tried to straighten it back out again, grunting with effort. She then closed her eyes and slowly and calmly pulsed the power back into her fingers, allowed her to mold the Bar back into shape with such ease it might as well have been made of wax.

"Huh." She nodded, "Okay, okay, I can work with this." She sighed. "It's a work in progress, that's what it is." She nodded and grabbed the bar again, practicing and practicing until she was about to channel the strength in a time frame of three minutes and bend the bar in half.

By the time she had mastered it however it was nearly midnight. "There goes my solid eight hours." She muttered but still proud of herself, she was one step closer to what she wanted. Wait a moment, what did she want?

She wanted to learn to control it she figured, _you've been controlling it your whole life, pick a new one. _The little voice in her head declined and Lucy sighed, it was too late for this type of heavy thinking and she was exhausted.

Rocky was sprawled out on the floor by the foot of the bed as Lucy yawned and set the book aside with the metal bars. She laid back over the covers and suddenly smiled as she stared at the light fixture and snapped her fingers at it, causing the lights to snuff themselves out.

The next Morning Lucy was up and Ready to go at the crack of dawn, she was too nervous to sleep anymore so it looked like Coffee was her new best friend. She Met Professor Flitwick at the breakfast table and looked around, "Have you seen Hagrid?" She asked and Flitwick looked around like he was afraid of being heard and motioned her to lean down so he could talk in her ear.

"The Headmaster has sent him off." He whispered and Lucy gasped, "He's been sacked?" She said indignantly and Flitwick quickly shushed her up, "No, no, I mean Dumbledore has sent him on a sort of mission, Real secret. He made it seem like he's away for his health."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, but it must be very important if Dumbledore won't tell the teachers then again with that…Delores!" He cut off when they saw the toady woman approach them, still dressed in her pink ensemble . "Good morning Filius, Lucille. Trust you slept well." Umbridge's heels clicked on the tile and the very sound grated on her nerves.

"Very well, thank you." Lucy nodded, "Well as I was saying Professor Flitwick, I just wanted to thank you for welcoming me."

"The pleasure was all mine Miss Durlsey. Truly" Filius picked up the act. Umbridge eyed both off them and made that annoying high-pitched _hum_ sound that seemed to be her trade mark. They both waited until she walk off to the other side of the table before relaxing. "Now I know there's a God" Lucy whistled and Flitwick looked up at her, "Why do you say that?"

Lucy glanced at the Pink blob discretely.

"Where there is ultimate evil, there is also ultimate good."


	10. Chapter 10

**I still own nothing at all **

Lucy sat behind her large desk in her office, bored out of her mind. Her instructions were to stay in her office until someone showed up. There were two ways a student could talk with Lucy, one was walk ins, and the other was a small anonymous message system where students would send in their problem via an owl, and Lucy would write back with a time and date to meet her in her office to talk.

Deciding to get some practice in Lucy levitated a small ball of moldable foam off her desk with ease, a gift from Anton because _"That's the kind of stuff shrinks have on their desks isn't it?" _

She mentally molded the clay, stretching it into a long thin chord then twisting it into a snail shell spiral, then into a heart and a variety of other shapes until there was a knock on her office door. Lucy snatched the clay out of the air and stuffed it into her desk and straightened her back, "Come in." she called and the door creaked open slowly. A tall girl with long, straight, black hair, pale skin, and slanted almond shaped eyes dressed in Ravenclaw robes peered in.

"Madam Dursley?" she asked in a thick Accent, "Yes, can I help you with something?" Lucy asked kindly as the girl entered fully and closed the door softly, as is she were afraid someone might see her in there. "I'm sorry, I guess I should have made an appointment, but think I should talk to someone and I didn't know where else to go…"

"Oh it's quite alright, come in. Please" Lucy stood and motioned to the long green sofa as she sat in one of the cushioned arm chairs. The Girl nervously walked over and sat stiffly on the edge of the cushion. "How can I help you miss…"

"Chang? Cho Chang." Cho informed her and Lucy nodded. "Alright Cho. What seems to be the trouble?" Lucy asked and Cho sighed, "It's about last year." Lucy nodded, she figured as much. Odds are the majority of the problems would somehow relate to the tournament.

"Actually, it's more about Cedric, Cedric Diggory?" Lucy sat up, "Yes, I remember him." She tried not to sound too grim, "Were you friends with him?" Cho nodded. "Yes, well. Maybe a little more than friends. We went together for a few months and he took me to the Yule Ball." Lucy thought, "Oh yes, I remember you now." She mused and leaned forward. "Cho, the death of a friend, or a boyfriend, isn't something you can get over in a day. It's a healing process."

Cho nodded, "I know but… I just keep seeing him, on the ground. Every time I go to sleep all I can dream of is him just staring at the sky with the crowd around him and everyone is screaming and…" she started to tear up and Lucy leaned forward and pushed the box of paper tissues toward her.

"Thank you." Cho sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I just don't know what to do." Lucy nodded understandingly, "Have you talked to anyone else about this?" the girl shook her head. "No, I don't want my parents to worry. And My friends wouldn't understand." Lucy thought, it was strange. She was only three years older than this girl, what was she supposed to say?

It will get better?

He's in a better place?

That might sound good coming from your elderly aunt after your goldfish dies, but this was a girl who had lost her best friend. "You have every right to upset Cho." She began, "and I'm not going to kid you, it is going to hurt for a while." Cho looked up, the words weren't exactly comforting but they had her attention. "but…?" Cho pressed.

"But…" Lucy agreed, "I don't think Cedric would want you to remember him the way he was the last time you saw him." Lucy kept eye contact, "How long did you two go together." Cho sniffled, "Nine months." Lucy smiled, "What did you to do together, what was your favorite thing to do?" Cho paused and pondered thoughtfully. "We used to go to Hogsmead together" Cho said slowly, "In the Winter we would walk in the snow, his legs were longer than mine where so I would walk behind him and try to hop in his foot prints."

Cho giggled a little, "O-One time, when I was doing that we were on a steep hill. Cedric was a few feet ahead of me and I jumped into one of his prints and my foot slipped out from under me." Cho smiled, "I felt on my back and started tumbling down the hill, Cedric didn't move out of the way fast enough and I ended up taking him with me until we landed at the bottom of the hill in a snow bank and I thought he would be annoyed but he just kept laughing and laughing." Cho closed her eyes and wiped away her tears as she giggled again.

Cho stopped and looked at Lucy thoughtfully, "Madam Dursley?" She asked and Lucy smiled, "Yes?"

"Do you believe in God? In Heaven?"

Lucy thought, it was a tough question she never thought of. "I'm not sure if there is a "God" per say, but I do think that there is Judgement, and those who pass it do go to a better place. I guess you could call it Heaven" Cho swallowed and wiped her nose, "When my Uncle passed away when I was ten, My Grandfather told me that Heaven was when a Person goes back to the time that was happiest for them, and gets to live like that forever." Lucy smiled. "You know, I believe it is probably just like that."

The school bell rang loudly signally the next class and Cho sighed, "I have to go, but…" she stood up, "Do you think I could come back? To talk again?" Lucy stood up and nodded, "Any time." She turned to her desk. "I will write you a pass in case you're late for your class." She grabbed a small white paper pad and wrote the note quickly.

"Have a lovely day Cho" She handed the girl the pass and Cho smiled, her eyes crinkling when she did, "Thank you Madam Dursley" Lucy paused, "Cho… part of my job is to connect with students, so if you want to. You could call me Lucy. Just in the office of course." Cho smiled tentatively. "Alright…Lucy." She looked at the pass, "Thank you again."

Lucy nodded, "Anytime dear" she escorted the girl out and opened the door for her. Cho left quickly and Lucy closed the door behind her and nodded. "Okay Lucy girl, don't let it go to your head." she reminded herself. She returned to her desk and pulled out the clay again, only now it was smashed into a blob from when she quickly put it in the drawer. She quickly transcribed Her and Cho's session and labeled it with the student's name and information.

The two grey metal drawers contained a file containing the basic information each student in Hogwarts, date of birth, age, year, name, all the bases. It wasn't detectable with the eye but despite only being about a foot and a half deep, each drawer could pull out up to Ten feet.

All the files were organized alphabetically and a small colored tab on the top indicated the student's Year. Green for First years, Pink for seconds, Blue for Third, Yellow for Fourth, Red for Fifth, Orange for Sixths and Purple for Sevenths.

Her first official file, whoo.

Wanting to conduct an experiment and entertain herself Lucy grabbed the clay and rolled it between her palms to form a perfectly smooth ball. She remember reading a passage about being able to alter the path of an object in motion. With this in mind Lucy would have to think fast to do this so she rolled the ball in her hand then tossed it at the wall. Only to make it take a sudden U-turn and come zooming back to her and landing in her ready palm.

She repeated the process a few times until the door of her office opened suddenly and she had to outstretch her hand to keep the ball from hitting Umbridge in the nose.

The pink toad jumped about a foot back with a surprised squeak and Lucy beckoned the toy back to her desk. "Terribly sorry Ma'am." Lucy apologized insincerely and stood up. "Can I help you with something?" Umbridge blinked a few times and entered the office. "Yes Good afternoon Miss Dursley." Lucy walked out from behind her desk with a fake smile.

"I was just stopping by to check up on your progress." Umbridge twittered and Lucy shrugged, "Fine I suppose." Umbridge nodded, "wonderful, any students come by yet?" Lucy nodded slightly. "Only one but per my contract I am prohibited to discussing it with anyone." Delores's face almost fell as Lucy stuck a pin in her plan.

"Of Course." She nodded, as if looking at a student's private file was the furthest thing from her mind. Lucy realized that the only way to keep this woman at arm's length was to stay two steps ahead of her at all times. She had to pretend like she didn't hate the woman. Umbridge hummed her little squeaky hum and sniffed. "I wonder if you would be willing to join me for tea tomorrow, I just got a fresh shipment of Oolong from India?" she suggested. "In my office?"

Every fiber of Lucy's being wanted to tell that woman exactly what she could do with her Tea but swallowed it and smiled, "I would be honored Ma'am." Umbridge grinned, "Wonderful, see you then." Umbridge left without another word and Lucy gritted her teeth.

She didn't know what she was thinking, it was not like her to hate someone so much. But that woman just rubbed her the wrong way. With a frown and furrowed brows Lucy returned to her desk and grabbed the ball, wishing she _had _let it hit Umbridge in the nose.


End file.
